


Adventures in Babysitting

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiba and Shikamaru frienship fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

The baby is about the only thing they have in common, Shikamaru thinks. Well, he needs to amend that. They have the baby, deadly job descriptions, and a desperate drive to protect their friends. But what with the fact that every ninja feels the way they do about those last two, they basically have a baby in common.

Kiba’s surprisingly good at taking care of babies. Knows when to clean them, when to feed them, when to comfort them and when to let them cry. Says it’s from whelping. On day three of babysitting, Shikamaru doesn’t care.

He thinks he may have just found a new best friend.


End file.
